Fated
by DramaticField
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, Wounded. The continuation of the Blackwater relationship. Drama and fluff all included. Blackwater.


**Wounded Sequel: Fate  
Chapter One**

**Description: **This is the sequel to my previous story, Wounded! I got an overwhelming response to that story, and I thank each and every one of my readers for encouraging the sequel, and staying with me through my stories, even when I get chapters that are delayed. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and your continued support. This is a continuation into the lives of the Blackwater pairing, and takes place about two months after Emily had the baby.

**Jacob's point of view**

It was horrible. Absolutley horrible.

Sam and Emily's newborn baby was colic. No matter where you went in their house, for a pack meeting, if it; or rather, he; a brand new baby boy, named Benjamin Levi Uley, was awake, you would hear him all over the house. Especially with our wolf hearing. Ben was a name Emily loved for years, and Levi was after Sam's great-grandfather.

As a few of us accumulated outside Sam's residence, we could still hear poor Benjamin crying. I felt like covering my ears like a child, it was that bad. "Good God, does he ever be quiet?"

Leah laughed. When the baby was first born, it had been hard for her. She always thought it would be her and Sam's child, after all. They had names picked out and everything from a young age. Although it bugged me there was still a part of her that cared for him, even now, I accepted that it would take time for all her feelings for him to go away. Maybe all of them never would; your first everything stays with you, that I knew. Therefore, I understood Leah's pain when the baby was born, even though she insisted she was fine, and was happy for them.

Since then, however, she'd taken on, well, a rather motherly role, in addition to Emily, to Benjamin. Even though she still wasn't too fond to be around either Sam or Emily, the baby... Well, she told me once, that she liked Ben (that's what she called him) because he was everything that no one else seemed to be; innocent, pure. I had a feeling she was intent on keeping him that way; away from the hurt of the world. Part of me thinks she also felt somewhat obligated to be the universal babysitter on her nights off, due to her everlasting connection to Sam and Emily, despite her wishes. It all started when Emily had a doctors appointment one night. Sam was patrolling, and Emily felt Sue one of the few people she trusted with the small child. He wasn't any older than a newborn then, and Sue couldn't refuse the small child's company. Leah had been home, and couldn't help herself from falling in love with the child, despite it's parents, and their role in making him.

Oh yeah, Leah also got a part-time job at the local bookstore. It was good for her, I could tell. Although she spent quite a lot of her time iscolating herself from other people, watching her working was amazing. She rellished in the attention of the others; being able to make conversation. And when there were no customers, she either sat by herself and read one of the million books that surrounded her, or talked to one of the younger employees there, Jenna. It was like watching a flower flourish.

Life was still far from perfect, but it was nice to finally seemed to catch a break, her and I.

"He's a baby, Jake," Leah informed me. "He's supposed to cry."

"Not that much!" Embry groaned, leaning against a tree in Sam's yard.

Since the birth of Sam's baby, Embry and him also decided to go and take a leap forward. They went and got their DNA ran against one anothers, and turns out, Embry was Sam's half-brother, therefore causing him to be a godfather of little Ben, in addition to his godmother, Leah.

Sometimes it seemed like Leah was pretty close to digging herself out of the hole she was in, but other times, it was harder to picture her as strong and resilliant. She still had her ups and downs; good days, and bad. But the good days started to become more frequent and even the guys realized it. I was glad for the change, and even if being around Sam and Emily's baby hurt her, I knew it also filled a void she had for children of her own. At least, that's what blondie always said about Renesmee, and I figured it was the same principal.

Back to reality, I saw Leah pacing at the edge of the forest as we waited for Sam to enter the front lawn to give patrol orders. It was only Sam, Leah, Embry and I today. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Sam emerged from the small house. Leah still had a hard time facing him as an alpha considering their past. It was hard to take orders from someone from your past, who you knew as another, completely different person, she had once told me.

"Alright, Embry, you're with me. Jake, Leah," he said, trying to hold the animosity from his voice as he paired us together. "You take the inside lines, and we'll take the outside perimeter." Sam still wasn't completely convinced of my and Leah's relationship. Mainly, he worried one of us - me, in particular - would imprint and hurt the other. He said he couldn't handle seeing Leah torn up again, though he kept his worries from her mind.

We all entered the woods, and quickly undressed, tying our clothes on our legs, and transforming into our second bodies. I shook my fur out once I was in my large brown form, and snorted. It felt so nice to be able to let go and just run. I turned when I heard Leah's voice in my head, signifying that she, too, had phased. I faced the smaller, grey wolf and grinned wolfishly, licking the fur on the side of her face that was stuck up from the wind.

She cringed away. _Jake!_ She cried. _Ew!_

You should be used to Jacob's mouth over you now, Lea-

Embry cut off as he and Sam rounded the corner, and Sam gave him a death-glare.

Leah's thoughts were loud and clear, and Embry and I fought back fits of howling in replacement of laughter at Leah's expense.

_Sorry, Lee, _Embry thought as Sam told us to disperse.

Still, we were mentally connected and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

_We still on for tonight, Lee? _I asked her as we ran, dodging trees in the process.

_Yep,_ she said simply as we felt three more minds join us: Quil, Jared and Paul.

_Lovely, _Leah grumbled.

_Nice to see you, too, Leah, _Jared teased.

_What are you guys up to? _Sam asked.

_Bored,_ Paul replied. _Rachel's off with Kim on some shopping expedition, so we figured we could come intrude on your party._

Always welcome,

Sam replied contently.

_So Leah! _Quil mused. _How're you and Jakie-boo?_

Cut it out,

she muttered. _How're you and Clairey-poo?_

The guys smirked, and I sighed. _Perfect as usual! _Quil replied.

_Is she still making you play dolls with her, dude? _Paul asked.

_Oh be quiet, I don't mind. It makes her happy. _

_You're soon going to be her own personal doll if you keep playing, _Leah remarked._ I'll start worrying if you start showing up for patrol in dresses._

You and Jake tried it doggie-style yet?

Paul chortled toward Leah.  
_  
_The endless joke of the century, I was sure.

Leah, however, didn't find it as funny as the other guys did.

All the guys but one.

_**Enough**__, _Sam's alpha comand came in loud and clear, and the guys immediately shut up.

_So not even funny, _I commented.

I wasn't sure which shut Paul up more; the command, or Leah. Leah pounced on his back, in wolf form, and took him to the ground.

That's my girl.

They grappled, strength against strength for a few minutes. Leah had him pinned pretty good, but Paul was stronger, and he shoved her off not long after the attack.

_Control your wifey, _Paul grumbled, shaking out his fur as he bumped Leah purposely on passing her. _I'm surprised with her temper she doesn't have ginger fur._

_My temper? _Leah countered. We all knew Paul's temper was, in fact, the worst since day one. He was learning slowly how to control it more and more, but he still lagged behind even the newest wolves.

Paul grunted, and let it roll off of him as we all resumed duty, much to Sam's content.

_So how's the new baby? _Jared asked. We were all hoping that Sam would soon say 'quiet', but no such luck today.

_Still colic. _Short and sweet. _He finally went down for a nap, which is why I was a little late for patrol._

_You know Emily can take care of it herself sometimes, right? _Leah asked. She wasn't being rude, and Sam realized that before she spoke. It was for the betterment of the tribe; so he wouldn't be late.

_I know. I just like helping. _

Leah understood and dropped it.

_No leech smells here today, cheif, _Seth jumped into the conversation, phasing as well.

Sam grinned. _That's what I like to hear. Why don't we all go back to the house. Emily's cooking burgers._

All the wolves just about fawned over each other as they changed direction; back to Emily's, in a heated race to see who could get there first _and _get the most hamburgers. Leah stayed back and watched them, shaking her big furry head before going behind a cluster of trees and slipping her dress back onto her now human body. I realized Leah wasn't going, and hung back, too, returning to my human body.

"Not hungry?" I asked as she emerged from the brush.

"Not really," she replied before hesitating. "Well, a little."

I grinned. "Come on, let's go back. It won't be that bad. Maybe Ben's up from his nap?"

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't resist the temptation of the baby. We ran back, in our human forms, chit-chatting along the way before Emily's house finally came into view, along with the large group of oversized boys sitting outside on the porch, and the grass, eating."Quickie, huh?" Embry teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes, but Seth was the one who answered. "Ew, guys I'm right here."

This evoked laugter from Embry and Quil, who, lately, couldn't stop teasing us. "Sorry, little bro."

"You guys are hilarious," Leah mused before Emily came out, Sam in tow.

"Hey Lee," she said happily. "Want something to eat? Jacob?"

"For sure," I responded as Leah nodded in acceptance as well.

Emily ushered us inside and Leah followed behind me as she grabbed some paper plates and filled them with burgers. She gave me mine, first, then Leah. The relationship between the cousins was still awkward and strained, but Leah was a lot more at ease than she had been. "Benjamin's awake," Emily informed her. "If you want to go see him." It was funny how a baby could bring people together.

"Definitely," Leah said, laying her plate down on the kitchen table before disappearing upstairs, into the nursery.

I winked to Emily before going back outside with the guys.

**Leah's point of view**

The door to the nursery creaked as I opened it and stepped inside. The walls were baby blue, a typical color. If I had a baby, I would probably opt for green for a boy, and purple for a girl. Blue and pink were too mainstrem. I left the door slightly ajar as I heard the soft coos coming from the crib on the far side of the room, up against the window, which was drawn closed, and covered with thick navy drapes. There were toys cluttering the room, most of which he was too young to even consider looking at. The change table and dresser were cluttered with baby things, and the swing in the corner was dying to get used, and soon.

I smiled as I walked over to the crib, seeing the small infant looking up at me. He was absolutely adorable. The large, brown eyes mirrored Sam's, which hurt when they looked at me considering the adoration and excitement that always welled in them. It reminded me of things I would rather forget. However, I reached down and picked him up, holding him closely. "Hey baby boy," I cooed, running a finger down his face with my free hand. He smiled, and made the typical baby sounds. "Someday," I whispered. "I hope to have a little baby boy, or girl like you. Maybe one day. I don't know if it will ever happen, but you've sold me even more on kids."

He continued to coo, and I smiled.

"You'll have them someday," I heard the voice in the doorway, and it startled me. I jumped, turning to face him.

"Hey," I said softly as Sam stood in the doorway.

"Just came to check on him," he said softly. "I didn't know you were up here, sorry to interupt."

"No, it's cool," I said, taking a deep breath in.

Sam looked at me, as though he could see into my soul, and I shivered. "What?"

"You're going to be a great mom," he said softly. "Though I always knew that."

"Uh, thanks," I said gently. "But it probably won't happen."

"When you stop phasing, who knows? We'll have to wait and see, I guess, but there really shouldn't be a reason you can't."

"Expert on female bodies now, are we?" I teased.

He chuckled, and came forward holding his hands out for Benjamin. I carefully did the transfer as he brought him over, changing his diaper. "No, but I think things will work out for you."

"Who knows," I said, leaning against the crib. "He still crying a lot?" I changed the subject.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, but not nearly as much. The doctors think he's growing out of it, thank God."

"I can imagine," I said, smirking. "Must be stressful."

As awkward as it was having a normal conversation with Sam, it was nice to get back into familiar territory. And that was also the price at having a relationship with their son; good terms.

"Very, especially when I'm out on patrol."

I decided to wade into another topic. "Did you ever consider just... giving it up? The pack? Jacob could take charge."

Sam finished changing his diaper and took my words in, before gently easing him back into my arms. "I've considered it. I'm just not quite ready yet. Soon, but not yet. It's also a big responsibility. I can imagine you want to settle down, too? You always said you wanted a family young."

I didn't want to hear Sam tell me what I used to want, and I shook my head. "I believe in what the pack does. I'd have to figure out how to stop phasing, too, first. It's just a lot of hassel. I've got plenty of time."

Sam nodded. "Just don't get too caught up in the future," he said gently.

"Because you don't want Jacob to fool my future up?" I asked, outright.

He hesitated. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"I know. But that's the risk we took. It's a lot easier to know the consequences of your actions _before _you do them, rather than after," I said, slightly spitefully.

He sighed. "I am sorry, Leah. I was going to tell you, once I got everything figured out myself. I figured Seth would eventually phase, anyways, and then it would be hard to keep it from you."

"It's in the past," I said finally. "I know everything now, and I've moved past it." For the most part.

"I'm glad," Sam said. "Jacob treats you right. I know the future is questionable, but at least you know that's what you both signed up for."

"Yeah, well all anyone can do is live for the moment."

Seth appeared in the doorway, then, and the conversation died.

"I wanted to see him," he justified his visit, entering the nursery. "Can I hold him?"

I smiled at my brother, and it was still weird to have to look up at him, instead of down. "Of course. Just be careful." I was only vaguely aware how awkward the situation was, considering I had always dreamed of being up in the nursery with a baby; Sam's baby. It was too surreal, and I passed Ben over to Seth.

He nodded, and as soon as I placed him into his arms, he started crying. Seth pulled back a little and frowed. "Uh.."

Sam chuckled and leaned down, taking him out of Seth's arms. "He's fussy, it's not you."

I grinned. "He just woke up, he's probably hungry."

Sam nodded, "Go get Emily, okay?" He asked Seth as he left.

"I'll give her some privacy," I said softly, making for the door.

"You can stay if you want," Sam said gently as Ben kept crying. He was rocking him gently.

I smiled, but shook my head. "I'll give you guys some time, screaming babies still aren't my specialty. But you're a good dad."

Sam smiled back. "Thank you. You're terrific with him."

I nodded, and then left, shutting the door as I went downstairs, passing Emily coming up.

"Feeding time?" She asked, laughing.

"Yep, if he can stop crying long enough," I only half-joked as I returned outside with the guys.

"Making the baby cry, huh, Lee?" Quil teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I have that overwhelming effect," I joked.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "For sure," he smirked, kissing the back of my neck, causing me to shiver forward, out of his grasp.

"No PDA, please," Seth grumbled. "These ones are bad enough," he elbowed Jared, who was sat behind him, with Kim in his arms. They had returned from their earlier shopping expediton, I assumed, Rachel over with Paul.

"At least it keeps them quiet," Jacob joked.

Paul chuckled. "Whatever, Black."

"I heard theres a party on the beach tonight for the graduating class in Seattle. I don't know why they're having it here, but maybe I can find a pretty girl," Embry smirked.

"And hopefully," I said spitefully. "She's of age. So I assume that's where everyone's going tonight?"

They all nodded; crashing a pale-faced party? Perfect. Even more perfect, because the girl I worked with, Jenna, was going to be there. She was graduating this year, and I couldn't wait to meet her friends, and the infamous boyfriend she went on and on about constantly.

**Authors Note: **Hope you guys liked this new addition to Wounded! I'm really excited about continuing the story! Maybe this will have to be a three-part kind of thing. Sequel to the sequel anyone? If anyone wants to see Leah actually settle down, I'll definitely have to contemplate writing another story after this one, because the fiery Clearwater's not ready just yet. I hope you guys read this story just as much as you did Wounded and enjoy it all the same! Remember, I love your reviews! However, if you want a huge action-story, this really isn't it. I haven't decided a huge plot twist just yet that directly involves Leah, but there's plenty brewing. It's mostly an exploration of the Blackwater relationships, supporting characters, and lots of romance, no evil vampires going to tear apart La Push in this story, sorry guys! But if you continue reading, there will be plenty of drama and relationship fluff, as well as the fierce Clearwater gene, so thank you all who are continuing to follow this story!

**Review!**  
_-Dramaticfield  
_


End file.
